1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to billiard cues and, more specifically, to billiard cues with weight devices therein to adjust he location of the center of gravity thereof.
2. Description of the Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,112,046 discloses a billiard cue of which the location of the center of gravity is adjustable. As shown in FIG. 5 of the patent specification, the location of the center of gravity of the prior art billiard cue is adjusted by some weight devices received in the butt end thereof.
It is no question that the location of the center of gravity of the billiard cue can be adjustable when the weight devices are inserted into the cue body. But there have some defects of such a prior art billiard cue. For example, the first is that the location of the center of gravity of the cue can only be adjusted from the butt end thereof for the reason that the first weight device must be threaded on the butt cap, as shown on FIG. 5. The second is that the location of the weight devices can not be adjusted independently because each weight device must be connected by next one. In addition, for not being connected to the cue body, the weight devices would fall off from the cue body easily.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a billiard cue having a plurality of areas to receive weight devices to enable the location of the center of gravity of the cue being adjusted not only from the butt end thereof but also from the cue body. It would also be desirable to provide a billiard cue having weight devices that each one of them is connected to the cue body independently and not connected by next one so that each weight device is positioned in such a way that the location of it can be adjusted independently, and it would not fall off from the cue body. It would also be desirable to provide a billiard cue having weight devices with a specific structure to enable each one of them being fast and easily received in the cue body.